Birds, like any other wild animal, have certain likes and dislikes with respect to food items. Typically, Orioles have an affinity for oranges while various other types of birds have affinity for various other types of fresh fruit and/or vegetables. Typically, bird feeders are generally made of wood. In this regard, the most common type of fruit feeder is made of a rectangular piece of wood having a hole located in the center of the board with a piece of fresh fruit, such as an orange, pushed into the hole, a dowel or pin is used to hold the fruit in the hole. The dowel is inserted through the hole edgewise from the top to the bottom of the feeder to puncture the orange to hold it in place. As the fruit is picked apart by the bird, the smaller pieces will fall on the ground.
A simpler type of feeder consists of a board having a dowel extending upward from the board. The fruit is merely pressed onto the dowel to hold it in position. The board provides the surface on which the birds can stand to feed on the fresh fruit. Generally, however, as the fruit is picked apart it will be scattered over the board and the surrounding environment.